1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an organic light emitting display unit structure and an organic light emitting display unit circuit, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display unit structure and an organic light emitting display unit circuit which conduce to increase a light emitting area of an organic light emitting diode (OLED).
2. Description of Related Art
During recent years, with flourishing development of semiconductor techniques and high-tech industries, digital products such as mobile phone, digital camera and notebook have been more and more widely used, and have been designed toward the direction of being convenient, multifunction, and stylish. As user's demand for digital products has grown, display screen, which plays an important role in digital products, has become designers' focus of attention. Since these digital products have been improved to be light, thin, short and small, panel type display devices are introduced accordingly, and have become the mainstream in the display market.
In an organic light emitting display panel, for example, a driving circuit and an organic light emitting diode are disposed in each pixel on the panel. A thin film transistor (TFT) in the driving circuit controls a current flown into the organic light emitting diode to drive the organic light emitting diode to emit light. In addition, a plurality of pixels arranged in array on the panel is controlled respectively through scan lines and data lines. Therefore, a required gray level brightness for displaying an image is provided by selecting a specific pixel and supplying an appropriate current to a corresponding organic light emitting diode.